


This Is All I Need

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Sam, Omega Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They trust him enough to come to him during their most vulnerable times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is All I Need

**Author's Note:**

Steve and Sam were lounging on Tony's couch. Neither of them lived at the Tower. They were roommates; they lived at Sam's new place in New York. Since he was an Avenger, he needed to be close to their headquarters but the omegas hadn’t moved into the Tower because it was full of alphas and it made them fearful. Of everyone but Tony.

Tony didn't know they were there. He just came home from a long business trip wanting nothing more than to sleep for days, maybe years, but he walked onto his floor and the thick, sweet scent of two ripe omegas nearly had him reeling backwards. God their scent was so strong.

"Hey Spangles, Bird Brain." Tony said as he walked past them. They both gave him weak glares but continued to cuddle on the couch without saying anything. They were watching some romantic comedy that neither would have been into had they not been in heat.

Tony walked into his bedroom and put down his stuff. He took a quick shower so his natural, alpha scent was uncovered.

"Jarvis." Tony said to the air as he unpacked everything.

"They have been in your living room for approximately half an hour. They arrived here unscathed." The AI informed him. Tony nodded, dressing in a wife beater and some old, holey pants. From the smell of it they were in full blown heat. Which was fine. Tony could turn off his alpha desire to breed for his instinct to care for and protect an omega. Which is why Steve and Sam always found themselves on his floor, at his Tower.  
Tony took care of them.

Before he walked back into the living room, Tony turned on the A/C because they had to be burning up with how strong their scents were.

Tony walked over to the couch and sat between them, wrapping his arms around them. The two omegas purred in his embrace and laid their heads in his lap. Tony gently rubbed their cheeks.

"You two hungry?" Tony asked in a soothing, gentle tone that would make the omegas feel safe. They both shook their heads. Tony nodded and rubbed Sam's belly as he ran his fingers through Steve's hair. Their purring intensified.

"How was your trip?" Steve asked and Tony shrugged.

"It was alright." Tony said. Sam chuckled.

"I'm surprised you actually went." Sam said and Tony smiled.

The two didn't really fight their instincts. They just didn't want an alpha right now and Tony understood that. He didn't want an omega right now. Not so close to his break-up with Pepper.

So this worked for all them. All their instincts were met. Steve and Sam wanted someone to take care of them and Tony wanted to take care of them.

This platonic relationship they had worked for Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
